1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight connector and to a sealing member for the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known watertight connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-134756. The connector includes male and female housings. The male housing has opposite front and rear ends and a receptacle that is open into the front end. The female housing has a terminal-accommodating portion with a plurality of cavities. The terminal-accommodating portion of the female housing is dimensioned to fit into the receptacle of the male housing. A sealing member is mounted on the outer circumferential surface of the terminal-accommodating portion and is held in sealing contact with the inner circumferential surface of the receptacle to provide a watertight fit between the two housings when the housings are connect ed with each other.
The sealing member of the above-described connector is between the receptacle, at the outer side, and the terminal-accommodating portion, at the inner side. Accordingly, size reduction options for the connector are limited because the connector is made radially larger by the thickness of the sealing member.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to reduce the size of a connector and to provide a watertight fit between male and female housings.
The invention is directed to a watertight connector that comprises first and second connector housings that can be connected with each other. A seal is provided on an engaging end surface of the first connector housing, and at least one rib projects from or near an engaging end surface of the second connector housing. The seal can be brought into sealing contact with the rib as the connector housings are connected. As a result, a watertight fit is provided between the connector housings.
The seal is accommodated within an area of the engaging end surface of the second connector housing. Thus, the thickness of the seal leads to no radial enlargement of the connector, and as a result, radial dimensions of the connector can be reduced.
A mounting recess may be formed in the engaging end surface of the first or male connector housing for receiving the seal. The mounting recess enables the seal to be mounted in a position that is retracted from the engaging end surface of the first or male connector housing. Therefore, the size of the connector also can be reduced in the connecting direction of the connector housings.
Cavities may be provided in the second connector housing, and a peripheral rib may surround the cavities. Additionally, partitioning ribs may be formed on the engaging end surface of the second connector housing for partitioning the respective cavities. The partitioning rib may be continuous with the peripheral rib and may be pressed into a press-in groove in the sealing member as the connector housings are connected.
According to a further preferred embodiment, cavities are provided in the female connector housing, and a peripheral rib in the form of a frame surrounds the cavities. Additionally, partitioning ribs partition the respective cavities. The partitioning ribs are formed on the engaging end surface of the female connector housing and are continuous with the peripheral rib. Additionally, the partitioning ribs can be pressed into a press-in groove formed in the sealing member as the connector housings are connected.
A watertight fit can be provided between the connector housings as well as between adjacent cavities by holding the peripheral rib and the partitioning ribs in sealing contact with the seal. Portions of the seal, including the press-in groove, are arranged inside the partitioning ribs for partitioning the cavities. Thus, the thickness of these portions leads to no radial enlargement of the connector, and as a result radial dimensions of the connector can be reduced further.
The seal preferably comprises at least one elongated lip on each sealing portion thereof. The elongated lips preferably extend substantially along a mating direction of the connector housings.
The invention also is directed to a seal for use with a watertight connector. The seal is to be mounted on an engaging end surface of a first connector housing of the watertight connector. The seal comprises an outer circumferential portion for contact with an engaging end surface of a second connector housing that can be connected with the first connector housing. At least one sealing portion may be fit around the outer surfaces of one or more pillars that surround the respective terminal fittings of the first connector housing. The seal may comprise at least one lattice-shaped press-in groove between the respective sealing portions. A rib of the second connector housing can be inserted into the press-in groove.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.